Question: If $x \veebar y = 8y+3$ and $x \odot y = x+7y$, find $(0 \veebar -6) \odot 6$.
Explanation: First, find $0 \veebar -6$ $ 0 \veebar -6 = (8)(-6)+3$ $ \hphantom{0 \veebar -6} = -45$ Now, find $-45 \odot 6$ $ -45 \odot 6 = -45+(7)(6)$ $ \hphantom{-45 \odot 6} = -3$.